Una Vida
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Segunda parte! Kaos no ha sido derrotado, aún. Aparte de solucionar ese leve problema nuestros amigos van descubriendo como es hacer vida en común. Post Try. Romance/Adventure/Violence/Lemon. HIATUS
1. 01 El paso del tiempo

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Una vida.**

**El paso del tiempo.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

El color rojizo sobre la hoja había desaparecido hacia mucho.

Lo que había tardado en terminarse la copa de vino que se tomaba siempre tras la cena, recuerdos de largas conversaciones con el anciano rey a la luz de una chimenea mientras le enseñaba a como solventar los distintos problemas de gobierno, por otro lado era el indicador perfecto para saber que ya era hora de dormir, de reunirse con ella.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejo que su vista se enfocara más allá de su pelo plateado, sobre la enorme cama donde un cuerpo abultaba las mantas. Últimamente apenas había pasado tiempo con ella, puesto que al ser ya la heredera oficial de su padre sus reuniones eran más difíciles y agotadoras ocasionando que cuando él por fin se disponía a dormir ella llevara varias horas durmiendo para poder levantarse pronto y así estar antes que nadie en la sala de reunión.

Eso le molestaba enormemente.

Que otros dispusieran mas de su tiempo mientras que él se veía obligado a verla dormir y darla ligeros besos como muestra de cariño.

Apretó las manos sobre el posa brazos de la silla y se levanto, en el momento las velas se apagaron y la chimenea de la habitación se encendió como si siempre hubiera estado así.

Amelia se movió sobre la cama alejándose de la luz y tratando de buscar su cuerpo.

-

Como tantas otras noches se tuvo que hacer un ovillo esperando abrazarle pero sin encontrarle. Abrió los ojos intrigada por la ausencia de cuerpo masculino a su lado, sonrió al recibir un beso de consolación.

-Buenas noches-murmuró aún adormilada.

-Nunca son buenas.

-¿Y eso?

-Pocas de ellas las puedo pasar contigo.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, eso era muy cierto, desde el día en que su abuelo había muerto sus tareas se habían multiplicado por un número desconocido aún, lo que solía ocasionar que el cansancio se adueñara con facilidad de ella y solo pensara en darle un beso de camino a la cama. Pocas veces había permanecido despierta el tiempo suficiente para hablar con él o disfrutar de su compañía.

-¿Qué quieres hacer para mejorarla?

-Tú que crees.

La sonrisa pillina que la asomo consiguió alegrarle parcialmente.

Pero lo que logro cogerle verdaderamente desprevenido fue el que ella le tumbase en la cama y se colocara a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras le besaba con ansia.

_-No eres el único mi amor._

_-Ya veo, y me alegro por ello._

El suave tacto del alma de ella logro "despertarle" recordándole que su hambre llevaba varias semanas sin ser aplacada, extendió los dedos y arrugo la suave tela del camisón al tiempo que ese hecho dejaba mas piel femenina a la vista. Amelia pasó las manos por encima de la cabeza de la quimera, metiendo los dedos por el pelo y notando lo frío que era.

Zelgadis gruño y con un violento giro la dejo debajo de él mientras sopesaba las opciones que le dejaba el maldito camisón: arrancarlo o usar Aghen.

La rasgadura de la tela hizo que La Guardiana diera un respingo y tratara de encararle pero antes de tener la oportunidad su compañero se decido a quitar la prenda y atarla muy flojamente las muñecas.

-¿Zel?

El nombrado se levanto sobre las rodillas y empezó a soltarse poco a poco la parte superior del pijama.

-U-N-A-V-I-D-A-

El gorjeo infantil hizo que la madre levantara la cabeza alarmada, a pesar de los estridentes ronquidos de su compañero volvió a oír el extraño sonido, decidida esta vez a pillarlos por sorpresa se levanto con suavidad y controlo las tablas que pisaba de camino a la maltratada habitación.

Si se la podía llamar maltratada.

Por que desde luego que sus hijos fueran unos portentos con la magia a los cinco años no ayudaba para nada a que permaneciera entera; había sufrido unas cuantas bolas de fuego descontroladas, el que tuviera que ser desalojada durante horas por unos carámbanos de hielo tan grandes como un roble, casi todos los muebles habían sido cambiados debido a las pesadillas de los pequeños, que solían provocar la aparición de rayos, y demás trastadas que solían hacer sin que se dieran mucha cuenta del daño real que podían hacer sin pretenderlo.

En esta ocasión no espero a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró la escena mas extraña del mundo.

-¿!Ignus¡?

-

El fénix dio un respingo y sus hijos volvieron a reír al ver como las llamas, que eran las verdaderas plumas del ave, revoloteaban cambiando de su habitual tono rojizo a uno dorado casi blanco.

Vaya, vaya, el aguilucho podía palidecer.

-_Estoooooo…_

-Esto ¿Qué?-replico mordaz, era su mejor oportunidad de dejar las cosas claras con el "pajarito".

-_…Cephid me pidió que cuidara de ellos._

-¿Por?-rencores dejados para otro momento, con sus niños no se metía nadie.

-_Emmmmmmm ¿Por qué son demasiado poderosos?_

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-_De acuerdo_-estallo el ave inmortal-_me siento solo en el Nido del Fénix._

-Tienes a Amelia y Zelgadis.

-_Como si pasaran tiempo por allí._

-Desde luego tú los ves más que yo. La última vez, que te recuerdo que fue hace algo más de un mes, estuvieron de reunión en reunión.

-_Y aun así cancelaron reuniones para poder veros esos pocos ratos._

-¿Me estas diciendo que no paran?-ahora empezaba a entender algunas cositas que le había dicho su amiga. Una de ellas relativas a que por La Corte circulaban los rumores de que o bien ella era estéril o que la condición de Zelgadis le impedía tener hijos, todo ello motivado de que tras cinco años juntos aun no hubiera un descendiente.

Pero bien cierto era que para poder ponerse al tema había que tener ganas… y tiempo.

-_Desde que Eldran murió las tareas de Amelia han crecido en menos tiempo para ella, y dado que Zelgadis es ya un miembro activo de la Familia Real pues el también tiene asuntos que atender._

Lina se sentó entre sus hijos, las nuevas noticias, y los detalles subyacentes en sus visitas. Todo lo que Ignus la contaba era algo que no sabía y que la estaba empezando a intrigar demasiado, y preocuparse sobre manera por sus amigos puesto que sobre los que hablaba parecían más bien dos personas totalmente desconocidas para ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la tía Amelia tiene problemas?

-No lo sé mi vida, pero quizá podríamos mandarla una carta para ver que tal esta.

Serra dio un brinco y corrió a por uno de los cuadernos de dibujo que tenia desperdigados por la habitación, agarro una de las ceras y se las tendió a su madre orgulloso de haber podido localizar todo lo que necesitaban en menos de un minuto. El único inconveniente radicaba en que a su madre no le parecía muy correcto el usar una cera de dibujo para mandar una carta oficial, las cogió con cierta reticencia y empezó a escribir el borrador de la carta que después si mandaría a palacio.

_Buenos días:_

_Ignus se ha presentado en mi casa…_

-Mama es de noche-susurro la pequeña de dorados cabellos.

-

_Buenos días: noches:_

_Ignus se ha presentado en mi casa…_

-U-N-A-V-I-D-A-

Amelia disfrutaba como hacía mucho que no había podido hacer, el cuerpo de su amante apenas se dejaba ver por la parte superior de su ropa abierta pero los pocos destellos azulados eran una tentación, que la había llevado a tratar de levantarse en más de una ocasión. Ganándose por ello algún empujón cariñoso contra la cama. Por desgracia eso lo único que conseguía era que tuviera más ganas de poder terminar el movimiento.

La quimera sonrió interiormente, verla tan expuesta le daba varias ideas y por la mirada de ella que ahora mismo no se negaría a ninguna. Mejor.

Según los dedos masculinos se deslizaban por su piel se arqueaba buscando un contacto más directo, pero claro, su compañero se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba y apenas empleaba las puntas de los dedos para su mayor desesperación. Siseo cuando las caricias se deslizaron por la espalda levantándola y acercándola a él, le vio bajar la cabeza hacia sus caderas…

… cerró los ojos por la anticipación.

-

El leve cachete que la dio, juguetón y recriminatorio a la vez, la hizo soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

Zelgadis sonrió de verdad, apenas un movimiento en la comisura, pero lo cierto era que se sentía incapaz de decir nada por miedo a que ella decidiera resistirse. La necesitaba de una forma que jamás había esperado en él y quería verla bien, si cerraba los ojos no podría ver su belleza. Y eso era lo último que quería.

Se lamió uno de los colmillos ante una idea que le acudió de forma repentina a la mente.

La heredera tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar gritar, si ya sus manos eran tentación mas que manifiesta su boca sobre la piel era… jadeo al notar que se quedaba en esa pequeña zona comprendida entre el muslo y las caderas, que sus colmillos resbalaban por la piel poniéndola el vello de punta, los nervios crispados y aún mas ansiosa que antes. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder estar con él algo mas que unos pocos minutos que casi no recordaba lo malvadamente juguetón que podía llegar a ser, siempre se mostraba frío para con los demás, salvo unas pocas excepciones, y desde luego al hacer el amor no variaba mucho; le encantaba verla disfrutar, sus ojos se lo decían, pero también hacerla de rabiar, posponer todo hasta que ya no había mas remedio o su propia excitación le ganaba la partida. Si a eso se le unía la sobrehumana resistencia que tenía había mucho que contar y poco por lo que no sonrojarse.

Bueno, quizá demasiado.

-

El gruñido reverbero por su cuerpo en el mismo momento en que sentía que el Aghen se manifestaba deshaciendo las ropas de su compañero en una neblina, esta se solidifico sobre el sillón pero eso dejo de importarla cuando la luminosidad del fuego la mostro el pétreo cuerpo.

La encantaba mirarle, era tan hermoso, tan único. Quizá el cuerpo de otro hombre fuera suave visualmente y sin los "añadidos" que el de la quimera, pero no podría despertar en ella la sensación de que acabaría hecha pedazos por amarle como lo hacía, y luego borrársela con un único roce. Eso jamás podrían hacerlo, así como darla la seguridad que la proporcionaba al tenerle cerca, su amor era lo más preciado que tenia y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por nada en el mundo.

Se arqueo al sentir que empezaba a llenarla, hacia tanto que no había podido acogerle que casi había olvidado lo agradable que podía ser.

Zelgadis por el contrario se centro en ver como las manos de ella buscaban su contacto pero al no encontrarlo casi desgarraban la tela de las sabanas, eso le pareció muy divertido, pero al recordar porque ella no había podido tocarle libremente le enfureció; unas cuantas cosas iban a cambiar cuando amaneciera. Pero primero tenían que saciarse por todo el tiempo de celibato no auto impuesto que había sufrido.

Después se "divertiría" de otra forma.

-U-N-A-V-I-D-A-

Ignus planeo hasta el cáliz donde estaba la entrada a su plano de existencia, pasar las noches con los pequeños de la pelirroja era un riesgo pero desde luego ellos le daban más compañía que los moradores de el Nido, con él traía la carta de Lina, al fin pasada a limpio pero con la original incluida, y se dedico a pensar en un buen momento para dársela sin que la leyera cada uno por su lado.

Si ya de por si era raro verlos juntos el que se enteraran de las nuevas noticias, a la vez, quizá resultara un milagro.

-

_Buenos días:_

_No sé si lo sabíais pero Ignus a estado rondando por mi casa desde que nacieron los mellizos, me ha comentado algo sobre que no pasáis mucho tiempo juntos y que además empezáis a tener problemas en lo referente a la Corte._

_¿Necesitáis ayuda?_

_Sabéis perfectamente que podéis contar con nosotros para lo que sea, y el significado de esa frase lo dejo en el aire, puesto que me da igual como pidáis la ayuda._

_Por cierto todos nosotros estamos bien, con ganas de veros de nuevo y poder hacer una escapada en toda regla._

_Firmado:_

_Lina Invers._

_PD: Os adjunto la carta original que mis hijos querían enviar._

DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN SU VIDA: CREAN UNA NUEVA

Al fin, despues de tanto tiempo sin poder escribir (basicamente porque no tenia tiempo o si lo tenia no disponia de un ordenador) e vuelto, se que aun tengo fics pendientes y que prometi algunas historias mas pero me estoy poniendo al día poco a poco.

De todas formas en mi web encontrareis alguna mas para vuestro deleite.

Shadir: Menos mal que ya esta muerto no? Ups espera que Kaos todavia no a sido derrotado.

Sigrid: No te preocupes que ahora lo vas a poder hacer, con forme a lo de Zeros y Firia no te preocupes. Me alegro que te guste.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	2. 02 Viejos habitos

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Una vida.**

**Viejos hábitos.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Amelia suspiro cuando Laila le puso la bandeja del desayuno delante, tenía todo aquello que la gustaba y algún que otro capricho que los cocineros se empeñaban en darla puesto que aún permanecía en cama.

Si ellos supieran.

Las dos semanas que llevaba de reposo por los consejos de un asustado y convencido médico real le estaban pasando factura; comer el equivalente a Lina tenía ese efecto, no la importaba si viajaba puesto que lo quemaba todo y lo poco que acumulaba se convertía en masa muscular. Pero con sus movimientos limitados al Nido del Fénix y la biblioteca real apenas podía bajar el desayuno cuando se le presentaba la comida delante.

-¿Tengo que comérmelo todo?

-Sabes que no.

Levanto la mirada de la bandeja y se encontró con la expresión divertida del quimérico mago.

Laila estalló en carcajadas. Sabía que sus servicios eran muy valorados por los herederos y ella les tenía mucho aprecio, pero en ciertos momentos era como si siempre los hubiera conocido; por lo que no se contenía como el resto del servicio.

-Perdón, perdón- se limpio unas lágrimas traicioneras de los ojos y se llevo la bandeja a la sala que hacía de zona común.

A sus espaldas escucho la voz levemente molesta de La Guardiana y la divertida de El Portador, la última semana todos los desayunos habían sido así: Llevaba la bandeja hasta arriba de comida, preparada por el cocinero jefe en persona, su alteza se irritaba ligeramente puesto que no quería tirar la comida y terminarse ella sola una bandeja con una cantidad considerable de alimentos podía acarrear ciertos "detalles estéticos"; en cambio el señor Zelgadis era muy capaz de comerse todo lo que había en la bandeja de marras, mas la suya, y no se apreciaban signos evidentes de una "curva de la felicidad".

-_¿Vuelven a discutir?_- murmuro una voz a su espalda.

-Es la hora del desayuno- dijo tras girarse y ver al fénix tras ella.

Ignus la miro y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-U-N-A-V-I-D-A-

El pelirrojo corrió escaleras arriba, a su lado un rayo era lento; la rubia tampoco se quedaba atrás. Los dos llevaban sabanas limpias.

Los dos tenían muy presente la noticia que les habían dado esta mañana: sus padrinos, o tíos como ellos los llamaban cariñosamente, vendrían a verlos en poco tiempo; eso, por tanto, solo podía significar una cosa: tenían que arreglar la habitación de invitados ellos solos. No era una tarea especialmente difícil, ellos mismos se hacían las camas desde los cuatro años y las tareas de la casa no les eran ningún misterio desde los tres.

Además de que el trato propuesto por sus padres a su insistencia había sido imposible de negar: hoy no iban a la escuela para así ver llegar sus padrinos y pasar más rato con ellos si, a cambio, ellos se encargaban de dejar limpio el cuarto grande de invitados.

-¿No hay edredón ni mantas?- dijo el chico al ver la cama desnuda.

-Pues vaya faena-murmuro la chica con una sonrisa-habrá que ir a buscarlas al trastero-cosa que les encantaba, puesto que normalmente era un lugar al que no los dejaban ir mucho.

Ya estaban poniéndose cara a cara para jugárselo cuando la manta y el edredón se materializaron encima de la cama y cayeron, levantando en el proceso una nube de polvo del colchón y obligándoles a abrir la ventana. Ahora tendrían que ir a por trapos, la escoba y la fregona, que estaban en el armario situado debajo de la escalera del dojo, zona explorada a conciencia y por tanto aburrida.

-Gracias…

-…mama.

Una hora después habían terminado de limpiar todo el polvo de los muebles, faltaban el marco de la ventana y los cajones del armario, pero eso lo harían después de comer; la parte importante como seria el suelo, las mesillas y las baldas del armario ya estaban listas para usarse.

-

Lina observo desde la trastienda que sus hijos bajaban todos los materiales de limpieza antes de dedicarse a poner la mesa para poder comer todos; agradecía que estuvieran tan unidos a sus padrinos, pero ahora que sabía por lo que estaban pasando sus amigos no estaba tan segura de que tuvieran que estar por aquí correteando. Amelia adoraba a los niños y no sabía si la visión de sus hijos la podía poner celosa de que ella empezara a crear una familia, mientras que la de ella, se iba reduciendo cada vez más. Sacudió la cabeza ¿Pero en qué narices estaba pensando? Su compañera de aventuras jamás se sentiría celosa, al contrario estaba feliz por ellos cuatro, y más aún de que la pesadilla de Aneletos estuviera ya por fin lejos de sus vidas.

Una idea tomo forma en el fondo de su mente y llamo a sus hijos.

-¿Queréis hacer una cosita mas por los "tíos"?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijeron con los ojos brillantes.

-

La mañana paso tranquila, aunque Ignus se negara a pensar lo contrario: no paraba de recibir mensajes para Su Alteza; las recomendaciones del médico real consistían en reposo y tranquilidad para la enferma, lo que había provocado que nadie, salvo contadas excepciones, pasara más allá del recibidor del Nido del Fénix.

La correspondencia con los protocolarios mensajes de ánimo se acumulaba en una bandeja.

-_¿Cómo vas?_-pregunto a Laila.

-Terminando, solo falta que el Señor Greywords se lo cargue al hombro.

-_La que ha liado para que Amelia este un tiempo tranquila._

-Bueno, me parece algo lógico-dijo la joven antes de seguir con sus tareas-los rumores que corren entre el servicio no son algo para tomar a la ligera.

-_¿Rumores?_-el fénix se materializo en la habitación donde estaba la encubierta guardaespaldas para hablar más seriamente-_¿Qué tipo de rumores?_

-Se comenta entre el servicio que el Señor Greywords es estéril dada su condición.

Ignus la miro con los ojos como platos antes de llevarse las alas a la cabeza, sus carcajadas evitaron que se escuchase a una persona acercarse hasta allí.

-Hay que saber quien ha propagado ese rumor-dijo la Suma Sacerdotisa de Cephid desde la puerta-lo único que está consiguiendo con ello es generar una situación insostenible.

-Las chicas que me lo comentaron son las destinadas a las habitaciones de los embajadores-recordó-pero que yo sepa ningún embajador pasa tiempo suficiente en palacio como para poder sacar algo de beneficio en semejante rumor.

-No, a menos de que un noble empezara el rumor de forma intencionada para así forzar la situación con el resto de los reinos.

-_Exacto, jamás admitirán un hijo adoptivo de una pareja real como dirigente de un reino_- señalo con acierto Ignus

-La próxima vez preguntarnos directamente y no hagáis conjeturas.

Los pares de manos y unas alas se levantaron en señal de rendición.

-

Zelgadis no parecía contrariado pero en cambio Amelia tenía una mirada triste por lo que había escuchado, sus amigos habían dado con el fin del rumor que corría por todas las cortes del interior de la barrera. Para ellos las alarmas habían saltado cuando recibieron una carta de Martina preguntando por el rumor de forma clara y directa, y dando su apoyo en caso de que decidieran adoptar; la quimera había hecho un poco de memoria pero no sabía exactamente que embajador era el que había empezado con la campaña, Graders había prometido estar ojo avizor en caso de escuchar algo nuevo pero por ahora no había descubierto nada nuevo.

Todo se reducía a una sola frase: jamás podrán tener hijos, puesto que una quimera es estéril.

Eso había conllevado todo tipo de situaciones para ella y a algún enfrentamiento de Zelgadis con los nobles, momento que aprovechaban para dejarle en ridículo de una manera un tanto vengativa. Los dos habían respondido de la mejor manera que podían pero, todavía así, el cuerpo de Amelia había comenzado a acusar el estrés que las situaciones provocaban; el diagnostico del médico real había sido claro y conciso: nada de estrés.

-U-N-A-V-I-D-A-

-_¿Así que por eso no podéis tener hijos? ¿Por el estrés de la situación?_

Amelia asintió-como ha dicho Ignus el cuerpo de Zelgadis es como el de una persona normal, salvo que si se siente amenazado no se le puede herir.

-Esa parte la sabemos-dijo Zelgadis con dulzura.

-Lo sé, el problema está en que el rumor esta provocándome ansiedad y según el doctor debido a eso no podemos… tener descendencia.

-Hasta cierto punto es comprensible que hayan decidido a hacer este movimiento-murmuro la Suma Sacerdotisa.

-¿Quienes?-Laila dejo la bandeja en la mesa y sirvió té frío para todos-Aneletos fue destruido y Kaos no ha dado señales de vida desde hace años.

-_Recordemos cuando dije que él era inocente de todo lo que pretendían cargarle_-el fénix metió el pico en la taza, no necesitaba comer pero lo hacía por el detalle que había tenido Laila al servirle a él también-_en ese momento las esperanzas de llegar al trono de muchos se arruinaron. No me extrañaría que esto fuera una intentona de recuperarlas, pero en modo desesperado._

-Pues ahora que lo dices… tiene toda la pinta.

-Todo el mundo esperaba que tuviéramos un hijo al cabo de un año juntos-puntualizó Zelgadis -pero entonces murió Eldran y tú poco tiempo libre se vio invadido aún más, si a eso le añadimos que apenas nos veíamos por culpa del cansancio y las reuniones las posibilidades se reducen, pero sigue habiéndolas.

-Por eso lo del rumor-termino Amelia-así las pocas que hay se eliminan centrando la atención en ello. Todo el mundo está pendiente de si pasamos tiempo juntos o no, de nuestro estado de ánimo…

La Guardiana se silencio, había sido muy reconfortante hablar de ello con más gente que no solo su padre y el médico, ahora que tenían esa situación delante no se sabía muy bien con quien tratarlo por lo que el reducido grupo de gente que normalmente consideraba como aliados eran los únicos con los que hablaba libremente. Zelgadis había asumido que la paternidad no se sabía desde el primer momento y cuando la amenaza de Kaos había desaparecido parecía más dispuesto a permitir que sus genes se propagasen. Por desgracia había gente que estaba interesada en que eso no ocurriera.

-_Lo que no termino de entender es que medidas suplementarias habéis tomado, por mucho que no estés presente en las reuniones y que tu contacto con el resto de la Corte sea limitado sigues aquí, al alcance de los comentarios._

-En realidad las vamos a poner ahora en marcha-puntualizó Amelia sonrojada.

-Nos vamos a ir con Lina, yo unos días pero Amelia más tiempo. Lo de las termas es de cara a la Corte

-_¿Cuánto es más tiempo?-_Ignus los miraba con las plumas blancas-_Lo digo porque no puedo vigilar dos sitios a la vez._

-Solo tendrás que vigilar uno, para dar la sensación de que yo al menos sigo haciendo vida aquí cuando en realidad solo vendré por asuntos oficiales.

-_Hace siglos se me ordeno proteger a Las Guardianas del Sello ¡No me puedes pedir que ahora me dedique a hacer algo que no tiene nada que ver!_

-Ignus voy a estar con Lina y Gaudy, no te vas a tener que preocupar por mi seguridad. Su casa está cerca de la frontera con Zefiria por lo que su familia también está cerca.

-_¿Me estas dejando de lado por una panda de humanos?_

-No-dijo Islandri-técnicamente te está dando unas vacaciones.

-_¡Yo no necesito vacaciones!_-dijo agitando las alas con desesperación.

-Tengo una duda-murmuro la guardaespaldas-en volver de casa de la Señora Invers se tardan unas horas y el Señor Greywords está diciendo que solo vendrá aquí por asuntos oficiales ¿Vais a utilizar un portal?

-Sí.

-Ahora entiendo porque necesitáis a Ignus aquí-ver al Guardián desesperado por quedarse sin compañía la divertía, como se iba a reír Lina al enterarse-alguien que vigile el portal para evitar intrusos.

-_¡Pienso quejarme a mi jefe!_-soltó como último recurso.

-Creo que Cephid coincidirá con nosotros-fulmino Zelgadis -es más importante que la estirpe continúe.

Ignus le miro con expresión de reconocimiento, le estaba cantando las cuarenta; justo cuando Zelgadis sonrió de forma malvada lo pillo del todo.

-_¡Eres un maldito rencoroso!_-acusó.

-Ahora mismo estoy velando por algo que nos concierne a nosotros dos-dijo refiriéndose a Amelia y a él-no saques la conversación de contexto.

Ignus le fulminó con la mirada mientras sus plumas se volvían rojas.

Las chicas cogieron sus tazas para disimular las risas.

-

_La Creadora tenía razón, Zelgadis es pesado para algunas cosas, le importa muchísimo que nadie me importune, que este bien. Por lo que en ocasiones se pasa de protector._

_Como ahora mismo: le oigo en el baño, se que está recogiendo mis jabones, pero hasta que no le he dicho tres veces que estaba bien no se ha atrevido a dejarme sola en la habitación, entiendo un poco por lo que está pasando ahora que al fin se había convencido de que nadie tiene un manual sobre hijos y que las acciones que haga con ellos jamás serán perfectas porque nadie lo es._

_Me alegra mucho que al fin se halla dado cuenta de eso y que su vida empiece a avanzar como lo tenía que haber hecho desde hacía años, pero ahora con su nueva obsesión de ser padre no sé si lograre descansar y relajarme todo lo que el médico me ha recomendado._

_Supongo que si me dejara dormir hasta tarde._

_¡Yo no tengo su resistencia!_

Amelia cerró el diario con una sonrisa y lo metió en la mochila que tenía a su lado, dentro había más materiales de escritura y algún que otro libro que tenía pensado llevarse pero la bolsa verdaderamente importante era la que tenia la quimera con parte de su ropa y el neceser, sonrió cuando le vio aparecer con sus acostumbradas ropas color beige, por supuesto que su forma de vestir se había vuelto un poco mas concordada con la usada en La Corte pero eso no evitaba que en comparación con la que se veía normalmente la suya fuera más espartana y sencilla, pero al igual que ella no perdía jamás la oportunidad de vestir sus antiguas ropas de viaje.

-¿Ya está todo?

-Sí, espero que los caballos estén ensillados ya.

-Por supuesto.

Zelgadis la levanto de la silla con un suave tirón y la beso, ahora por lo menos pasarían más tiempo con mayor grado de tranquilidad. Por supuesto que estaba nervioso, una cosa era ser padre por propia voluntad y otra muy distinta producir un heredero por lo que se sentía como un semental al que obligaban a copular y eso no sabía a quién humillaba mas si a su orgullo o a su compañera, pero ahora que había tomado la decisión de no obsesionarse con su pasado y empezar a pensar en un futuro que de otra forma le estaría negado sentía la necesidad de seguir adelante en todos los aspectos, y si ese era traer un pequeño al mundo lo haría.

Era algo natural que cuando un hombre y una mujer estaban juntos tuvieran descendencia y el no iba a ser menos.

-En que piensas.

-Ya no me siento como un mísero caballo.

Amelia rio y le beso antes de coger la mochila y echársela al hombro-vamos, Lina nos está esperando desde hace rato.

DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN SU VIDA: CREAN UNA NUEVA

Sigrid: Muchas gracias por los animos, y espero que te siga gustando ^^

Abril: Casi pero no, recordemos que la pareja principal en este son Zelgadiss y Amelia, en el anterior era todo el grupo con ligera predominancia de estos dos XD No te preocupes seguire actualizando, con cierta regularidad ahora que dispongo de mas tiempo ;)

LinaInverse40: Aqui tienes tu continuacion XD y si respondo a esa pregunta.... Sore wa himitsu desu XDDDDDDD

Shadir: Sip mi cabezoneria alcanza cotas muy muy altas, pero en el otro no puse FIN por lo que me extraña que pensaras que abandonara XD

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	3. 03 Un pequeño detalle

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Una Vida.**

**Un pequeño detalle.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Abandono la reunión verdaderamente molesto, sabía bien que el nuevo juego instaurado desde que Amelia estaba en su retiro era retenerle todo lo que se podía en sus distintos deberes: bien fuese rediscutiendo los puntos de un acuerdo o con preguntas absurdas sobre el estado de Su Alteza Real la Princesa Heredera. Ignoró a varios embajadores que trataron de alcanzarle sin éxito y atravesó la arcada que conducía a los aposentos de la Familia Real y al Nido del Fénix, a su espalda escucho el inconfundible sonido de dos guadañas chocando entre si y eso le hizo regodearse en el conocimiento de que en breve estaría con Amelia, aceleró usando su quimérica velocidad.

En cuanto abrió las talladas puertas una espada de madera chocó contra su estomago, como era de esperar se partió pero eso no detuvo al espadachín.

-Es demasiado fuerte-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

-Quizás esto funcione ¡Bola de fuego!-grito una niña desde detrás del nido de Ignus.

Zelgadiss ni se aparto, se limitó a esperar a que la incandescente bola le diese de lleno, sabedor de que la madre jamás fallaba y que la pequeña había empezado a cogerle el truco con la práctica, pero en vez de eso una pelota roja le golpeo en la cara; abrió los ojos empezando a estar un poco cansado por los golpes pero la luminosa sonrisa de su compañera le hizo meterse en el juego.

-No desesperéis mis valientes paladines-dijo levantando una mano y apoyando la otra en la cadera-, la fuerza de la Justicia le hará comprender que…

Usando de nuevo su velocidad y cargándola en brazos se adentro en los pabellones hasta alcanzar sus cuartos, bloqueo la puerta con su propio peso antes de besarla con abierta necesidad; la Princesa le abrazó antes de meter los dedos entre el pelo y cogerle de las puntas de sus orejas con los dedos.

-Te atrape-jadeo riendo.

-Creo que eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo-susurró pasando la nariz por la piel de la muñeca- ¿Qué haces aquí con ellos?

-Lina y Gaudy han ido a un pueblo donde corren los rumores de que hay una espada de luz, no estarán fuera más allá de unos días y me pidieron que los cuidara.

-No podrás salir de aquí-inquirió recordándola que aún estaba de retiro.

-No pasa nada, además, Ignus ha ido a buscar a Islandri para comprobar porque llevo varios días con malestar.

-No es ni necesario-dijo con una sonrisa, la dejo en uno de los sillones antes de encaminarse al vestidor-pero si prefieres que lo haga Islandri…

-Prefiero estar completamente segura antes de darte la noticia-bromeó con varias carcajadas ante lo que significaba la última frase.

-¿Ha terminado ya el secuestro?-dijo una voz desde fuera.

Abrió la puerta, en el momento en que abrazaba a la Suma Sacerdotisa de Cephid para recibirla una luz azul salió del cuerpo de la Princesa e hizo que Islandri aterrizara en el lago, Amelia se apartó de la luz pero cuando esta comenzó a seguirla una hoja de acero se interpuso y apenas un parpadeo después el sólido cuerpo del antiguo mercenario apareció ante ella haciéndola retroceder hacia el centro de la habitación.

"_El dijo que te protegiera ¿Por qué no me lo permite ahora?"_

-¿Quién es él?-dejo escapar desde detrás de la azulada espalda.

"_El mago que me invoco"_

Zelgadis apretó el agarre sobre la empuñadura, que tuviera conocimiento solo había invocado dos cosas en su vida: a Lina por necesidad y a un Djinn para proteger a un niño, antes de poder detenerla la joven se asomo un poco más tras él y entonces la luz se definió.

"_Me pediste que la protegiera de todo Mal y eso es lo que hago"_

La quimera se relajo visiblemente al reconocer la forma de orejas puntiagudas, cuerpo andrógino y larga cola como el Djinn invocado.

-¿Por qué has evitado que la Suma Sacerdotisa averiguara la causa del cansancio de Amelia?

"_Porque lo pasaría Mal"_

-Solo miraría si el cansancio estaría producido por un embarazo-dijo escurriéndose el agua del pelo, lanzó una mirada furibunda desde la puerta al Djinn.

"_No lo está"_-enseño unos diminutos pero afilados dientes en su dirección-_", el Amo me encomendó la tarea de protegerla de todo Mal y por eso evito que se quede embarazada."_

-¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro?

"_No, pero he protegido a suficientes mujeres embarazadas para saber que lo pasan Mal"_

-¿Y si yo quiero quedarme embarazada?

"_¿Deseáis sufrir Protegida?"_-se acerco a ella con lo que se podría definir como dulzura, con un respeto reverencial.

-Se que lo pasare… bueno, sé que tendré molestias pero deseo pasar por ellas.

"_Amo, tendremos que hacer un contrato nuevo si Protegida quiere quedarse embarazada y mi cometido es protegerla como antes"_

El mago bajo la espada con una sospecha todavía más aclarada en mente, sin dejar de mirar al Djinn habló-Cancelo el contrato, pero solo con ella. El niño debe permanecer tan protegido como siempre-una marca en la frente de la Princesa brillo extinguiéndose casi al momento.

"_¿Y bien Hechicero?"_

-Quiero que la protejas, que evites que el embarazo sea interrumpido antes de tiempo y de cualquiera que quiera evitarlo.

"_Sí, Amo"_

La escena que se produjo cinco años antes volvió a repetirse, el Djinn volvió a rodearla y con un beso en su frente se desvaneció; la Suma Sacerdotisa se dejo caer en uno de los sillones con un sonido a mojado que la hizo sonrojar después observo como la quimera dejaba la espada encima de la chimenea y se iba al vestidor a terminar de cambiarse. La Princesa solo se sentó.

-Creo que tras este pequeño detalle no será necesario mirar lo del cansancio.

La joven sacerdotisa simplemente extendió las manos para que la otra mujer se las estrechara, con un suspiro lo hizo y se concentro en la cambiante y excitada energía de la heredera al trono.

-U-N-A-V-I-D-A-

-Ignus-llamó. El fénix apareció posándose encima de las puertas de uno de los armarios en completo silencio.

_-Lo sé todo. La protegerá siempre y no permitirá que…_

-Eso lo sé yo también, y se porque está causado el cansancio de Amelia-cortó-, Lina puso un hechizo de fertilidad bajo la cama y el Djinn ha estado drenándola para poder luchar contra ello.

_-Podría haberla matado_-advirtió.

-Lina no tenía porque haberlo puesto, eso para empezar-paso la corta túnica por la cabeza y se puso el cinturón sujetándola-. Cierra el portal.

_-¿Seguro?_-ladeó el rostro, si pedía eso era porque no pensaba volver a jugar al escondite con la Corte.

El Portador solo asintió-Si el Djinn está protegiéndola no necesitamos estar en casa de Lina, y muy posiblemente el seguir descansando como ordenó el médico se acabe.

_-No sabías que el Djinn tendría esa… lógica. Ya está solucionado, y mirándolo por el lado bueno por lo menos Amelia ha tenido unas vacaciones._

-¡Pero la he hecho sufrir innecesariamente!-estalló, quería tener algo normal con ella, unos inicios para su familia normales y en vez de eso había metido la pata durante cinco años.

-_Puede que ahora seas un maestro con el Aghen_-reprendió el ave con suavidad-_, pero hace cinco años no. No te culpes por algo que no sabias y a lo que has puesto remedio, de forma muy elegante por cierto._

Zelgadiss reprimió las ganas de golpear algo cuando el fénix se fue, escuchó varios murmullos en la sala y voces infantiles excitadas por lo que supo que el par de paladines ya estaban de vuelta, se ajusto los mitones por mera costumbre y salió. Amelia e Islandri estaban hablando tranquilamente mientras se despedían y los niños únicamente disfrutaban de un refrigerio servido por Laila delante de la chimenea; cuando salió corrieron hacia él parándose delante.

-Sentimos los golpes.

Levantó una pétrea ceja por toda contestación. Eran verdaderos hijos de sus padres, tan lanzados como Lina en el ataque y tan preocupados como Gaudy al golpear al que no debían-Solo era un juego ¿Por qué debería sentirme molesto?

-Te golpee con la pelota en la cabeza-susurró la niña llevándose las manos a la parte de atrás del cuerpo y bajando la mirada.

Les gustaba estar con la quimera, era bastante serio pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente divertido como para tener un nuevo compañero de juegos, bastante mas resistente que los demás niños del pueblo donde vivían; además les había enseñado a controlar parte de su poder con la ventaja de que su habitación no sufría tantos desperfectos y de que cierto mazoku con pelo morado ya no intentaba acercarse a ellos, conocer el La-Tilt tenia sus ventajas.

-No paso nada, si hubiera sido una bola de fuego de verdad sí estaría molesto-les revolvió el cabello y se dejo caer en la silla del escritorio.

Al momento Laila dejó una taza de aromático café cerca de su mano y deslizó un pequeño pergamino debajo. Ahora que por fin podía sacar un provecho más que bienvenido a sus habilidades como mercenaria no perdía la oportunidad de enterarse de todos los cotilleos que corrían entre el servicio sobre ellos, y ponerlos en su conocimiento; eso les evitaba sustos innecesarios y contar con la ventaja de poder reaccionar a tiempo en ciertas situaciones. Ignus apareció dándoles un entretenimiento extra a los niños al contarles historias sobre las batallas de Cephid contra Shabranigdu, la princesa se acerco para sentarse en el sofá lista para escuchar pero la sujeto de una muñeca y la hizo ponerse sobre su regazo.

-Lo siento-murmuró metiendo el rostro en el oscuro pelo.

Amelia sonrió y paso una mano por la mejilla del mago- Sé que estabas muy ocupado y por eso no has podido…

-No es eso-cortó rozando por el cuello-, sino a lo que ha pasado antes.

-Si te refieres al Djinn no tenias forma de saberlo.

Suspiró cansado de esa lógica no tan absurda pero si repetitiva, aunque bien mirado todos tenían razón al decirle que hace cinco años no tenía más que un conocimiento limitado de Aghen, ahora por el contrario era capaz de hacer cosas que su abuelo jamás habría podido hacer y que él jamás habría imaginado. Como que nunca se habría imaginado encontrarse dando las gracias por haber sido esclavo de Rezo y debido a todo ello terminar donde estaba: formando parte de una de las familias más importantes de los reinos del interior de la barrera.

-¿Crees que esta noche podre abusar un poco de ti?

Sonrió divertido por la petición y por el profundo sonrojo que había aparecido en las femeninas mejillas; no estaba cansado, sólo saturado por todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día y por lo ocurrido hace sólo unos minutos. De los dos él era el que tenía una resistencia sobrehumana y no necesitaba dormir con demasiada frecuencia, aunque eso no evitaba que se limitara a pasar el tiempo de sueño de ella observándola dormir.

-No sé si dejarte-meditó regocijándose al verla parpadear mientras evitaba poner una expresión que demostrara su tristeza antes esa respuesta-, eres una paladina de la Justicia y yo un ser del Mal… quizá deba mostraros lo malvado que puedo llegar a ser.

Amelia dejo escapar una carcajada. Conocía de primera mano lo doloroso que podía resultar el que le recordaran su pasado, pero también reconocía que cuando se ponía juguetón no podía evitar meterse en el papel del "malo"; le besó y se apretó un poco mas contra el fresco cuerpo.

-Socorro-murmuró siguiéndole el juego.

Los musculados brazos se enroscaron en su cintura deteniendo cualquier tipo de movimiento de huida, el suave carraspeo del fénix le hizo recordar que había niños delante pero eso no detuvo el que la besara; sólo sirvió para que se tomara las cosas con más calma.

-¡Amelia!

El grito le hizo soltarla, no por la entonación de alegría que tenia sino más bien por la voz que lo hacía. La joven se bajo de su regazo y se acercó al Rey de Seilloon, su suegro, para recibir un abrazo y una reprimenda por no haber avisado de que estaba en palacio, una palma enorme le golpeo en el hombro en el gesto habitual y asintió en reconocimiento.

-U-N-A-V-I-D-A-

-¿Cómo que no había nadie en la casa?-levantó la vista repentinamente interesado en las noticias que traía el soldado.

-El lugar estaba asegurado y cerrado, Alteza-explicó el capitán del grupo que había llevado a los niños a casa de Lina y Gaudy-investigamos y varios vecinos del pueblo nos aseguraron que llevaban días extrañados pues no sabían nada de la pareja.

-¿Dónde están Serramanna y Nimue?

-Con el Guardián del Nido del Fénix, Alteza.

Se levantó saliendo del soleado despacho; varias puertas más adelante encontró a Amelia enfrascada con una delegación empeñada en crear un nuevo impuesto en las exportaciones de trigo al exterior de la barrera, tal y como temía el diplomático encargado de presentar la propuesta no se aprobó por ciertos documentos colaterales que hacían el efecto de ese nuevo impuesto, cuando entró su compañera dejo todo a un lado para escuchar las noticias.

-Lina y Gaudy no aparecen-dijo resumiendo la situación.

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se fueron-se paso los dedos por la barbilla recordando las palabras que la dijo Lina sobre el corto viaje que iban a hacer-y no se entretendrían con Serra y Nimue aquí-finalizó sabiendo de la enorme extrañeza que tendría Lina de sus hijos al cabo de unas horas.

-¿Tienes el nombre del pueblo donde fueron?

-Voy a por el mapa, así podéis seguir la ruta que me dijeron-ante esa pregunta ya supo que Zelgadiss organizaría algo para averiguar lo que había pasado.

-Alteza, organizaré el grupo de búsqueda-se ofreció el hombre.

-Nos vemos en las caballerizas, caballos ligeros en esta ocasión.

El soldado asintió saliendo de forma apresurada por la puerta, Amelia le siguió por el pasillo tras dar orden a su chambelán de que cancelase el resto de las reuniones hasta el día siguiente. Cuando ya estaba prácticamente vestido con sus acostumbradas ropas de mago-mercenario la Princesa apareció por los pabellones con uno de los mapas de la enorme biblioteca de palacio, lo extendió en el escritorio y le fue indicando cuales iban a ser las paradas y el tiempo estimado de cada una de ellas mientras se armaba y se colocaba el amuleto de chalzen en la muñeca derecha. Donde siempre había estado desde que ella se lo dio.

-Pasar por estos sitios no les tendría que haber llevado más allá de dos días, contando con el tiempo que se retrasarían en el pueblo quizá dos días y medio ir y otros tantos en volver.

-Pasaremos por todos ellos preguntando, muy posiblemente tardaremos el mismo tiempo que ellos en hacer el recorrido.

-Papa, Christopher y yo nos las apañaremos con los embajadores-dijo tratando de que no se preocupara por su carga de trabajo en palacio-. No es la primera vez que tienes un viaje y nos tenemos que repartir el trabajo entre todos.

-Es la primera vez que tengo que hacer un viaje de forma repentina-puntualizó a su explicación.

Recogió la ornamentada daga que le servía para identificarse como miembro de la Familia Real de Seilloon y la copia del mapa con las modificaciones de Amelia pero antes de ponerse en camino a la zona donde se extendía el amplio patio destinado a los cuidados y ejercicios de los caballos la sujeto contra su cuerpo; cerró los ojos cuando los tiernos labios se apoyaron contra los suyos de manera instantánea, sabiendo que jamás le dejaría marchar sin despedirse de ella, profundizó sabiendo lo que quería transmitirle con ese beso. Si les había pasado algo a sus amigos mas valía que fuera con un cuidado extraordinario. Paso un dedo por la suave mejilla dibujando después la mandíbula y haciendo que se separase, ella emitió un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y mirarle.

-Lo tendré.

-Rezare en el templo, se que según tu es algo trivial pero…

-Si ocurriera cualquier cosa lo _sabrás_.

La Guardiana asintió, ellos estaban unidos por sus espacios astrales, si algo le ocurría lo sabría en lo más hondo de su alma.

DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN SU VIDA: CREAN UNA NUEVA

¿Retraso al publicar? Por desgracia para mi persona sí, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca.

Shadir: Temperamento lo que se dice temperamento no, mas bien atando los cabos sueltos (intencionados totalmente) de la primera parte ;)

LinaInverse40: Aquí tienes mas continuación ;), simplemente mis disculpas por llegar TAN tarde. Lo del semental tuve que ponerlo, me salio del alma teniendo en cuenta que a Zelgadiss le han obligado a muchas cosas en su vida y que esta, por desgracia, va incluida en ser el compañero sentimental de cierta Princesa XD

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	4. 04 Desvelos

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Aviso: este fic tiene la categoría de "M" por contener escenas un tanto subidas de tono además de violencia.

**Una vida.**

Desvelos.

Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"

-Llevamos horas así-Dijo mirando el mapa-, empiezo a tener hambre… y los echo de menos.

El espadachín rubio la puso una mano en la hombrera tratando de tranquilizarla, no era la única que tenía ganas de volver, pero eso pasaba por llegar al pueblo primero y comprobar si la Espada de Luz que tenían allí era la suya, decir eso era más fácil que hacerlo, llevaban horas en un camino que se extendía de forma recta ante ellos, envuelto en niebla y flanqueado por árboles guardaba un enorme parecido con millones de caminos que ya habían recorrido antes; lo que no era tan igual era la sensación de que algo mas los observaba desde los blanquecinos jirones que se arremolinaban a su paso.

-¿Cuanto falta?

-Deberíamos haber llegado ya-Respondió cerrando el mapa-, ese es el problema. Pero mientras que el mapa indica un recodo hacia la derecha nosotros solo andamos en línea recta… ¡Y me estoy hartando!

La hechicera cogió aire en un intento por serenarse, normalmente funcionaba con sus hijos, pero ahora… ahora solo tenía ganas de lanzar magia a los mazoku que habían organizado la encerrona donde estaban. Porque podía notarlos, no cuantos eran pero si su energía y en cómo esta trabajaba según avanzaban por el "camino"; algo en su marca la hizo intentar mirar más allá de los árboles, con un impulso repentino agarró a Gaudy del brazo y se internaron, como ya habían hecho varias veces, en el bosque. La maleza empezó a engancharse en sus ropas evitando que avanzaran con soltura, el terreno se hizo más irregular a cada paso y la niebla más espesa, llegaron a un punto en el que tenían que sujetarse de las manos para saber que el otro estaba allí; al cabo de un rato empezaron a sentirse cada vez mas cansados.

"Esto no puede seguir así"-Pensó la hechicera conjurando-"no sabemos si es algo temporal o no" ¡Matadragones!

El espacio alrededor del hechizo se combó mostrando sus sospechas, en un momento dado la presión de su magia fue superior a lo que la magia de los mazoku podía soportar y se rompió. Al caer la barrera se les mostró que era de noche y que más abajo de su posición estaba la iluminada Capital de Seilloon.

-Nosotros tendríamos que haber ido al norte, no al sur…

-Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Zelgadiss y Amelia?-Concluyó el espadachín, para él no había otra lógica si estaban en la Capital de la Magia Blanca sus amigos se alegrarían de verlos.

La hechicera pelirroja asintió, no solo estaba interesada en ver a sus amigos, y por supuesto a sus hijos, sino también en descubrir cuanto tiempo habían pasado dentro de esa barrera; ambos se pusieron en camino descendiendo la empinada loma con cuidado, aunque Seilloon parecía estar cerca les llevo varias horas solo llegar a sus puertas pero por suerte al ser conocidos en la ciudad, salvarla tres veces de la destrucción tenia sus ventajas, apenas tardaron en ser conducidos al palacio y mas concretamente a las dependencias donde estaban sus hijos. Los niños se negaron a separarse de ellos mientras cenaban y se cambiaban de ropa por una que no estuviera sucia y llena de rotos.

-¡Lina, Gaudy!

La Heredera los abrazó a ambos según entró por la puerta, acababa de ser despertada por Ignus con la noticia de que sus amigos habían llegado a palacio de forma repentina y no había perdido tiempo en cambiarse, solo había cogido una de sus batas y había corrido por los pasillos hasta llegar allí.

-¿Dónde habéis estado? Llevábamos días preocupados.

-¿Dónde esta Zelgadiss?-Pregunto el espadachín mientras llevaba de nuevo a los pequeños a la cama.

-Salió a buscaros, lleváis casi una semana desaparecidos.

-¡¿Una semana?! ¿Nos han robado una semana con esa maldita barrera?

-Espera… ¿Habéis estado dentro de una barrera demoníaca?

La hechicera se sentó en el sofá pensando seriamente lo que había pasado, ellos habían salido de casa hacia una semana camino de un pueblo donde se rumoreaba que podía estar la Espada de Luz, el viaje era corto por lo que decidieron pedir ayuda a su amiga para que controlara a sus hijos en lo que ellos estaban fuera, sus pequeños estarían en la capital y protegidos por el hechizo que era el trazado de la ciudad, contra ella no se atrevían la mayoría de los mazokus por ser obviamente la Dra-Mata, Amelia y Zelgadiss como buenos miembros de la Familia Real estaban casi siempre en la capital de Seilloon y Gaudy, bueno siempre la acompañaba… ¿Pero entonces?

-Van a por Zel…-Dijo dándose cuenta de que habían sido tratados como un cebo.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo-Aventuró el rubio desde la cama.

-No… no es un ataque a la Familia Real, quieren algo de Zelgadiss y no se que es ¡Espera!

Amelia se había levantado del sillón y había salido corriendo, siendo frenada en seco cuando Ignus apareció con su otro brazal de chalzen.

_-No he dejado de sentirle desde hace horas, deberías confiar un poco más en sus habilidades._

-Confió en ellas-Agarró el brazal y se sentó en el sillón mas próximo, al cabo de unos segundos concentrada en el hechizo de Visión que portaba el amuleto pudo sentirle, estaba dormido por lo que podría comunicarse con él por medio del Espacio Astral-. Esta dormido.

-Podemos salir a buscarle-Se ofreció igualmente la hechicera pelirroja mientras recogía sus amuletos.

-_No, si salís y os vuelven a atrapar los mazoku estaremos como al principio_-Sentenció el fénix-. _Aquí en la capital estáis seguros_.

-No podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo dentro de la ciudad-Discutió poniéndose las botas, agradecía la previsión de Amelia por tener varios conjuntos de su ropa de viaje guardados para ocasiones como aquella.

Mientras sus amigos discutían si era buena idea o no el salir en busca de la quimera la joven Guardiana se concentro en si misma abriendo los ojos en su espacio astral; nunca en esos cinco años de convivencia había acudido al de Zelgadiss, siempre había sido él el que había entrado en el suyo aunque siendo sinceros jamás había preguntado si podía acudir al de la quimera. Con cautela se acerco al embarcadero, los cisnes nadaban tranquilamente uno al lado del otro pero aunque no buscaba esa visión se tranquilizó con ella, respiro profundamente antes de imaginar que Zelgadiss la abrazaba, entonces de dejo caer al agua.

Dos brazos la sujetaron atrayéndola a un cuerpo blando y caliente, sintió el impulso que necesitó para ayudarla a subir del todo al embarcadero que sabría que había en el otro espacio astral y rápidamente se vio envuelta en un beso. Cuando toco el rostro de su compañero se dio cuenta de que era piel humana y no la pétrea a la que se había acostumbrado.

-¡Zelgadiss!-Dijo apartándose-Eres humano.

-Solo aquí.

Su compañero se puso en movimiento mostrándola en el proceso su espacio astral, mientras que el suyo era iluminado y soleado el de la quimera parecía estar estancado en una eterna noche de luna nueva, por encima de ellos solo brillaban las estrellas mostrando la silueta de una diminuta casa semi iluminada.

-Hay dos almas mas dentro de mí-Explicó mientras recorría los últimos metros-, el terreno es demasiado pedregoso para lo que no llevas puesto y el cielo siempre esta así, creo que tiene que ver con las preferencias del golem y del brownei.

-Pero entonces ¿Tu preferencia…?

-Aquí-Abrió la puerta mostrando lo que serian las habitaciones de ambos en el Nido del Fénix-, el único lugar donde he sido feliz.

La princesa se sonrojo, ella había sido participe de esa felicidad sin pretenderlo, simplemente siendo quien era y aceptando cualquier cosa que el hiciera o dijera sin necesidad de cambiarla. Giro el rostro y se maravillo en poder verle en lo que seria su aspecto como humano: ojos grises, piel pálida y pelo violáceo, unas cejas algo delgadas pero que con su estructura facial solo destacaban sus ojos y labios rosados, por supuesto no había ningún rastro de vello en su mandíbula.

"Incluso como humano"-Pensó reprimiendo un suspiro-"destaca entre todos los jóvenes que alguna vez me cortejaron"

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Lina y Gaudy han aparecido-Resumió con un rápido parpadeo-, han estado dentro de una barrera demoníaca todo este tiempo. Y creemos… Lina cree que los mismos mazokus van a por ti.

-Despertare a todos, nos pondremos en camino ahora mismo.

Volvió a cogerla en brazos, aunque le habría gustado estar mas tiempo con ella allí corría más prisa el volver a Seilloon y aclarar la situación. La dio un nuevo beso cuando la dejo en el embarcadero observando como se quedaba impresionada al ver que lo que había en el lago no era el vacio que había en el suyo, sino su espacio astral refulgiendo en la oscuridad, dando luz al suyo.

La ayudo a bajar al agua que hacia de conexión entre ambos antes de obligar a su cuerpo a despertarse.

-U-N-A-V-I-D-A-

Amelia sonrió al volver a su cuerpo, no había esperado que una parte de ella estuviera en el espacio astral del mago de forma tan vivida, parpadeo confusa al no escuchar nada en la habitación, no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había puesto en contacto con Zelgadiss como para que sus compañeros se hubieran ido sin esperarla.

-Y así es como nos quitas la diversión de la aventura-Termino la hechicera con las manos en caderas.

-U-N-A-V-I-D-A-

Zelgadiss despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordaba la conversación con Amelia en su espacio astral pero nada mas después de eso; escucho un quejido reverberando a su alrededor y al momento sus sentidos se pusieron a trabajar descubriendo una fuente de calor a su derecha, al mirar descubrió un montón formado por restos de cuerpos humanos vestidos con las ropas de los guardias, su propio demonio interior le aviso de que delante de él había dos mazokus de alto nivel. Intento mover los brazos para conjurar un La-Tilt pero descubrió que estaba inmovilizado por cadenas… orihalcon a juzgar por su resistencia.

-Solo has tenido más suerte que los demás por que el Rey Demonio esta en tu linaje.

Miró al frente descubriendo a una pareja que se parecía enormemente a sus desaparecidos amigos en las características más básicas: estatura, color del pelo y tamaño físico, pero los ojos de ambos eran morados y parecían estar bastante satisfechos con la "comida" de la que habían disfrutado.

-De todas formas tú has resultado ser una aberración-La mujer se acercó hasta poder tocarle, estaba vestida con un conjunto de túnica y pantalones de tono oscuro-, toda quimera con una parte demoníaca termina doblegada a ella. Y en cambio tú sigues teniendo a tu conciencia humana como dominante.

-Te estás desviando-Su compañero se acerco permitiéndole ver que llevaba una armadura-. No podemos usarle para traer al Rey Demonio por culpa de ese trozo de alma ajeno que tiene dentro, no por lo que le domine como quimera.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos con él? Su descendiente está protegido por lo que es la madre, y tampoco lo podemos usar-Se apoyó sobre él como si fuera una pared, eso hizo que las cadenas rasparan y su piel sangró como si fuera humano.

-Lo que investigó esa Guardiana es factible-Con horror vio como el mazoku sacaba cierto diario de Amelia de los pliegues de la capa-¿Lo ponemos a prueba?

La mujer sonrió excitada y cogiendo desprevenida a la quimera la arranco la parte superior de la ropa-Vas a ser todo un banquete… humano.

La quimera solo apretó los dientes al ver como el mazoku abría el libro con las investigaciones que su compañera había hecho a lo largo de los años, el siguiente pensamiento no fue por el dolor que sufriría.

Solo fue un ruego para sobrevivir y conocer a su hijo.

DOS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN SU VIDA: CREAN UNA NUEVA

Breve pero intenso, nos vemos en el siguiente ;)


	5. Nota del autor

Por desgracia tengo que dar una mala noticia:

Esta historia se va ha quedar en hiatus -cosa que creo que os esperabais por el tiempo que lleva parada- es una decisión que me ha costado tomar, no me había olvidado de ella para nada, pero al empezar a trabajar los capítulos que faltan me di cuenta de que mi estilo había cambiado así como mi forma de llevar una historia, y aunque podría reescribirla para que concordasen en la forma de narrar tanto la primera parte como al segunda he decidido no hacerlo.

Primero la terminare completamente y después la publicaré.

Atte: Luna Sol Nocturno.


End file.
